Alive For the First Time
by Crazed Sparkles
Summary: Chapter Thee: Photographs; Chris and Caroline have a moment alone.
1. You're Not Sorry

**Author's Note****: Before I start this story I would like to say something. First of all it really pains me to see that there are barely any Stand By Me's anymore. I check the archive everyday and everyday it's the same story that was updated about two weeks ago. Where have all the fans gone? LOL, now that that is out of my system…I would like to say that this story IS going to be finished because I have each chapter planned out. It's going to be fricken awesome. So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy my story(: PS. For those of you who are strict about the names…Caroline is the 295****th**** most popular name of the 50's and Victoria is the 89****th****. So chill out.**

"_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around, I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down. And it's taken me this long baby but I figured you out, and you're thinking we'll be fine again but not time around,"-_

"**You're Not Sorry' by Taylor Swift.**

**Chapter One **

"What do you mean?" Victoria Landers cried. She wiped the tear from under her emerald eyes and sniffled. Chris Chambers looked up to the ceiling as if trying to think of what to say. He didn't want to be harsh but in all seriousness, Victoria really deserved it.

"I mean…you can't go around kissing other guys and expect me to forget about it," he said flatly. Victoria sniffled again.

Summer was just coming to a close and all of those three months, Victoria was cheating on Chris. A few times he'd caught her and then just forgiven her after about a week. Now this had been the fourth time he caught her. It was purely bullshit, and he shouldn't have to put up with it. That was why he was ending it now.

"But…you have before! Let's just put this behind us," she begged. Chris shook his head.

"No, Vicky. I'm done. We're done. You've hurt me too many times and I shouldn't have to deal with it." he said, getting up from her bed.

"But Chris!" she cried, as he walked to her bedroom door.

"But nothing, have a wonderful year. Just don't talk to me," he said, leaving. He slammed the door shut behind him. It took Victoria a clear minute before she realized she needed to run after him. So she did. As he was walking out the front door and started on the sidewalk, Victoria ran to him.

"Wait, Chris! I'm sorry! I really am! I love you!" she called to him. He turned around and saw her sad, pale face. Sympathy sprung but then it stopped. He didn't care about her anymore as it was obvious she didn't care about him.

"No, Vicky. You're not sorry," he spat and then turned and walked away, leaving her there to cry.

**a/n: like ? please tell me if you do or do not. I'm most likely not going to get any reviews because NO ONE IS EVER ON STAND BY ME ARCHIVE. But whatever, this is my favorite movie and I am going to write this story. So far I have 28 chapters planned, with more to come. I've never written a story that was over fourteen chapters so hopefully I will complete this. I've decided to spend all my free time on it.**

**-Nicki **


	2. Chelsea Dagger

**Author's Note****: YAY! I got ****2**** reviews! YES 2! I'm **_**so**_** happy! You have no idea! Ahah, well if I could just have more, then I would be super happy. Now we watched poor Vicky get dumped. Oh well, she totally had it coming, you know? Okay, now here's chappy two (: **

"_I said you must be a girl with shoes like that, she says ya know me well,"_

-**"Chelsea Dagger"- The Fratellis**

**Chapter Two**

"Don't worry about it," Vicky's best friends tried to comfort her. She shrugged it off. Who cared? Now she was a free girl! She was free to flirt and do whatever she wanted. Who needed Chris? All heads turned from the girls lunch table when a new girl walked in.

She was really pretty and Victoria's happy expression immediately frowned. The girl was gorgeous. She had long, straight, chocolate brown hair and high cheek bones which made her look sophisticated. Her chest wasn't huge, but bigger than Vicky's. She was wearing a low cut tee shirt and knee length denim shorts. She walked into the cafeteria slowly and looked around as if trying to find someone.

"Who is _that_?" one of Vicky's friends, Marla, asked. The whole table went silent as they watched the girl approach Chris's table and hug Teddy Duchamp. She smiled intensively at him and then smiled at the boys.

"I don't know," Vicky began, nibbling on a piece of lettuce from her salad. "…But I don't like her."

* * *

"Guys, I want you to meet my cousin Caroline," Teddy said, showing her off to the guys. They all smiled. Each one of them knew that Caroline was gorgeous but they decided to keep the thought to themselves.

"Hi," Caroline smiled, bright teeth twinkling.

"This is Vern," Teddy said, pointing to Vern Tessio, who smiled like an idiot. "He's a pussy and you shouldn't get buddy-buddy with him," Caroline smirked and Vern frowned.

"Hey!" he shouted and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Vern, I don't think you're a pussy," she smiled. Teddy groaned.

"Whatever, this is Gordie," Teddy pointed to a doe eyed boy with short brown hair similar to Caroline's. She smiled at him. "He likes writing,"

"He is correct, I do enjoy writing," Gordie smiled. Caroline laughed. Then she got a look at the next boy.

"I'm Chris," he said, smiling. Caroline blinked at him.

"I'm Caroline," she raised an eyebrow. Chris licked his lips.

"I know," Chris said back, a smirk on his face.

"Well there you go, now…whatever," Teddy said, taking a seat next to Vern. Caroline shrugged and took a seat in between Gordie and Chris who eyed each other and smiled.

"So Caroline, what made you come here to Castle Rock?" Chris asked her and she turned to face him. Up close, her features were even more iridescent.

"Well actually…um there was a fire at my house in Virginia…I was the only one in my family to survive." She said with a quiet, sad tone. Gordie's mouth dropped and Chris shifted in his seat.

"Uh…wow, are you okay?" Gordie asked her. Caroline shrugged.

"I mean…there's nothing I can do about it, thank God Aunt Susan took me in," she said, referring to Teddy's mom. "I bet Castle Rock will be fun." She said, with a small smile. The boys all eyed each other.

"I'm so sorry," Chris said.

"Wow that really stinks, I'm sorry," Vern added. Caroline shifted. She hated sympathy. The only people who needed sympathy were the people who had died which consisted of her mother and father, her older sister, Lucille, her younger brother, Wally, and her newborn sister, Kristine. She held in her tears because on the inside...she knew the fire was her fault.

* * *

Caroline entered her last class of the day which was her college course. It was math, and she was actually amazing at it. She looked around her classroom and only recognized Chris and Gordie who motioned for her to sit in between them.

"Hey Caroline," Gordie smiled and she did too as she took a seat.

"Hi guys," she said, situating herself.

"You feeling okay?" Chris asked her and she nodded.

"Me? I'm fine! Just a little tired is all," she lied. If only they knew she had been crying for the past ten minutes in the girls' room.

The class went by really slowly, but once it was over, Caroline got her books together.

"Hey you guys want to come to my house after school?" Gordie asked them. Chris nodded.

"Yeah," he said, getting his books together.

"If Teddy doesn't mind," Caroline smiled. The three walked down the hall and Caroline saw Teddy talking to Vern. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Would it be alright if I went home with Gordie and Chris to Gordie's house?" she asked. Teddy nodded. And the three of them walked quickly away.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he shouted after them and Caroline turned around.

"Well, Theodore, there's not much you wouldn't do!" she shouted back.

**a/n: not my best work, I know. Sorry for not updating in like, 3 days. If you want, I'll update tomorrow! Yeah? You like that? I'll try! I barely have time to write during school days cause school ends at 3 and then I have field hockey practice till 5:30, so then I come home, shower, eat, do my homework, then fall asleep from exhaustion. Maybe later today you will get an update? That's only if I get a review or something.**

**Okay! Well I hope you liked this chapter, even though it sucked. Trust me, it gets better. I have up to 31 chapters planned out. Its going to be a good story, **_**I**_** think. **

**Well, I'm going to go do my weekend homework and you will possibly see me later today!**

**Tata for now!**

**~Nicki!**


	3. Photographs

**a/n: Hey! New chapter..what? Yeah that's right. I don't even know when I'm posting this but it will probably be after I get a review for chapter 2. Well…I hope you like how I'm doing each chapter. Like, every one is a song. And of course I don't own them. I've been putting the artist. So. Here's chapter three.**

"_Now all I have are these photographs, I remember when I used to make you laugh. I don't wanna be stuck in the past, but you're all that I had, that I had," _

–'**Photographs' **by _**Rihanna ft. Will. I. Am.**_

"Well, this is my house," Gordie said, leading Caroline and Chris into his larger-than-most-Castle-Rock-houses house. Caroline looked around and saw that the color seemed to have faded from the wallpaper. She could tell it used to be a radiant green but because of sad energy going through the house, it was now it was more pale, and gray. Caroline couldn't help but wonder why that was.

"Let's go up to your room," Chris said, as they walked up the stairs.

Gordie's room was bland. It had no color. Just a bed, and a desk, and a built in closet. There was a picture of someone and Gordie on the wall and a Yankee's cap hanging on the door. There was a tee shirt on the floor but other than that, his room was really dull.

"I would love to entertain you guys but I _sincerely_ need to um…"

"I understand," Caroline laughed. "Please go relieve yourself." She pointed out the door. When Gordie left she took a seat on his bed. Chris stared at her and she blushed.

"_What_?" she asked, insulted. He shrugged and then they were silent.

Chris's mind thought back to the day before when he was breaking up with Vicky. He watched Caroline so carelessly throw her hair behind her back and a tear trickled down his cheek as he thought of Vicky. Although she cheated, he missed her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, sitting down next to him on the floor.

"It's just…I miss my ex girlfriend," he said, bashfully. Caroline put her arm around his shoulders.

"Believe me, I know how it feels to miss someone," she said, sort of distantly. Chris frowned.

"I know you do, and I shouldn't be whining about myself when there are people like you out in the world who have a better reason to be sad," he told her and Caroline shook her head.

"No, you have every right to miss your girlfriend—"

"_Ex_, girlfriend," he cut her off.

"Right, _ex_ girlfriend. Its okay to feel sad about that now and again," she said. She stuck her hand in her jean pocket and pulled out a crinkled, and slightly ripped photograph. It was her family. She sighed as she saw her mother smiling so happy and her father grinning. Lucille had Wally on her back. Caroline herself was holding newborn Kristine, and the whole family looked…happy. She took a deep breath and Chris snatched it out of her hand. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see it," he said, handing it back to her. She took it back from him and sighed. "You must really miss them," he said. Caroline nodded.

"I do," she said, taking a deep breath. She missed them more than words could tell. It was worse knowing that they were dead because of her.

"It's good to have this photograph," he said to her and she nodded. "You can look at it whenever and bring back good feelings and memories,"

"I just miss them," she said quietly, a tear dripping out and Chris pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, just look at the photograph," he said, gripping onto her in a tight hug.

"Right, the photograph," she said, squeezing Chris tightly.

**a/n: update, shmupdate! Love it? Cute. Cool? REVIEW IT! Chapter four is coming up, if you want to know the song I'm using its….THE TITLE! Alive for the First Time by Danger Radio. If you don't know it, look it up! It's a great song! Okay, well I would really enjoy reviews! I'm starting another Stand By Me story soon, possibly right after I add in this chapter, and I would appreciate reviews. Don't worry, I'm going to update probably every weekend or If you're lucky…during the week! It's just that school cuts into a lot of my time and it takes me two days to write each chapter mostly….so review your hearts out!**

**-Nicki **


End file.
